


Smaug's decent to Erebor

by Maggiluisa



Series: Emerald Eyes [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Black arrows, F/M, Gold trap, Smaug - Freeform, Stop the destruction, They know Smaug is coming, Windlance, dragon - Freeform, prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins came to Erebor before the destruction to warn them about the dragon.</p><p> Smaug the terrible  had finally arrived but they are ready for him and will do all they can to stop the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaug's decent to Erebor

Smaug's decent to Erebor 

Bilbo hurried to the front gate of Erebor. Gandalf hadn't arrived yet, she had time to prepare. What was she going to tell him. She needed to write to her parents. Gandalf arrived with a frown, he looked at her with accusing eyes.

“Bilbo Baggins. What have you done?”

“I didn't do anything.”

Not long after guards showed up, they were requested to present themselves before the King. 

“Really. We shall see.”

They were ushered thru the gates, halls and a wide rooms. The throne room was impressive, wide open space and the King sat on a throne of stone. Bilbo marveled at the structures. All this was going to be destroyed if they did nothing. They were presented in front of the King. 

“Gandalf the young lady has presented herself before us informing me of an attack on Erebor by a Dragon. We are evacuating the capable warriors to accompany dwarrowdams and dwarflings but she will stay behind. If the dragon does not appear, she will be executed for lying to the King.”

“Your Majesty, Bilbo is not a lier. She never spoke to me of this. She is not prone to cause trouble, she is at hobbit and do not like violence and death. We will see and wait. She will suffer the consequences if proved false.”

“Do you understand miss? You will be given a month after the year is up. If the Dragon does not show you will be executed. Are you willing to stake your life on it?”

Thrain hoped the girl wasn't wasting their time and lives.

“Yes I understand. I am willing to risk my life.”

**

Gról of the Iron Hills gladly accepted his kin with the chests filled with jewels and silver. They did not dare risk taking to much gold. Lady Frís wife of Prince Thráin, took Prince Frerin and young Dís. She was accompanied by an armed escort. Frerin was given charge of the escort of his people to the Iron Hills. They only took what was needed. Each month thousands of dwarrows left Erebor. 

King Thror his son and grandson remained. Ten thousand warriors remained with the King. King Thror kept the Arkenstone in his coat. If the Dragon came and took Erebor, he would have the King's Jewel. The Treasury was blocked up and were given extra protection. The gates reinforced and strengthened. Dwarrows with ravens were sent East and order to give warning when the Dragon was seen. Bilbo stayed in the guest room. A guard always posted by her side. She helped cook and heal anyone injured. 

King Thranduil allowed the people of Dale refuge. King Girión sent a wagons full of wine and silks as offering to King Thranduil. Each month many of his people left with wagons filled with goods. Elven escorts would come and guild them. He remained behind with less than a hundred men. He did not wish to risk too many men. His son and wife were escorted with chests full of jewels and silver. If the Dragon came they had something to help them survive and lead their people elsewhere to settle. Many were sent East to give warning when the Dragon was coming. They waited and took watch. Looking at the sky for for death to arrive. 

King Girión had three more mounted windlaces crossbows created. The dwarrows created iron black arrows with a coat of mithril and diamonds. They needed something strong to pierce the Dragon's scales. Erebor had its own mounted windlance crossbow. Each had five black arrows. 

Bilbo was allowed to stand guard with other guards and use the mounted windlance crossbow. A raven was seen flying from a distance. They had spotted the Dragon. A message was sent to King Girión. First they heard noise like hurricane coming down from the north. The pines by the mountain creaked and cracked and there was dry hot wind. A great shadow covered the sun and Smaug had appeared. 

King Girión had gathered all the gold he had and was left, to set a trap for Smaug. The dragon would not be able to resist. He placed the gold and jewels in chests outside the gates of Dale. Bilbo had suggested a distraction, a offering to the Dragon. Smaug appeared burning his surroundings. Attracted by the small treasure he landed on. 

“Smaug the greatest of all Dragons. I, King Girión offer you this treasure as a offering. Many will follow. I will travel and gather more for you. All I ask is that Dale remain intact and my people allowed to remain.”

Smaug was distracted looking at the small man. A black arrow sorred and bounced off taking a scale. Smaug took flight. Howling and breathed fire at the structure and men he spotted. 

“You dare fire black arrows at me! I am death! You will all burn!” 

Howled Smaug. He keep flying and breathing fire.

The black arrows were being shot from every direction. He headed to Erebor. He growled he was struck throw his wings. Injured he crashed in the front gate of Erebor trying to claw his way in. Smaug breathing fire and throw dwarrows left and right. Bilbo fired black arrows and struck the Dragon but had not weaken him enough. 

Prince Thrain tried taking his King inside but Thror wished to see the dragon's death. He was was crabbed and was being crushed by Smaug. 

“Dwarf King will be the first to feel my....” 

Smaug didn't finish his sentence, Bilbo fired a black throw Smaugs eye going all the way to his brain. Smaug let go of the King and fall to the ground. But it was too late the King lay dying by his son. Bilbo hurried to King Thror trying to cover his wounds and order dwarrows to bring her what she needed. 

“No.” 

The King said, blood gushing from his mouth.

“Your Majesty please I can help you.”

“You have help me. Erebor is safe. My son will be King now. Thrain be a better King than I have been. I will go to the halls of my father's.” 

He said as he pulled out a crushed Arkenstone. 

“Thrain, as my last decree. You do not need the Arkenstone to rule. You are the son of Durin the Deathless. You are born to be King.” 

With his last breaths he gave Bilbo a small piece of the Arkenstone and the rest to his son. 

King Girión had died firing the black arrows that struck Smaug's wings. Ravens were sent to Greenwood and the Iron Hills. King Thranduil appeared with the people of Dale and healers. Dale wasn't too badly damaged. The surviving men started cleaning damaged structures. 

Bilbo helped the injured dwarrows and waited for more to arrive. The front gate was damaged but not enough to worry at the moment. King Thrain sent Dwarrows to help the people of Dale clean the crumbled structures. 

King Thrain spoke with King Thranduil and presented him with the starlight Jewel's. Thrain smirked when he was the shock and speechless expression on Thranduil’s face. 

“We were warned. Our alliance must remain strong for both our Kingdoms to endure.”

Thrain better understand to keep his enemies closer, he felt he can use Thranduil in the future. Thranduil slightly bow to him and sent him elven healers.


End file.
